The Queen and Her King
by Neo-Queen Serenity
Summary: A new evil has arrived Serena and Darien's future soon coming together as king and queen but the new evil is ready to crush it. A new power, new evil, new kingdom, and new future sequel to princess and her prince CHAPTER 8 UPDATED RR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Truth but still a memory

Hey Meatball head come here."

She turned and glanced at him and skated down to him.

Working at the arcade was fun accept for him.

He was always teasing her all the time.

so she skated over to him and andrew because if she ignored the costomer she would surely get fired.

"What is it Darien." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Meatball head can you tell Andrewhe is bad at poetry." He said smirking.

She raised an eyebrow and spoke "you do poetry?"

He blushed and slowly nodded.

"Well you see in english class our homework was to right a poem about someone we love." Andrew said.

She nodded and looked at Darien as she leaned against the counter and replied, "So.."

"So we need you to judge on whose is better." Darien said frowning.

"OK." was all she said.

"Ok heres the deal if I win Darien you have to tell that special person that you wrote your poem about your feelings for them." Andy said.

He only nodded witch shocked both Serena and Andrew.

"Oh but Andrew If i win you must go to the police station and moon the police." Darien said with a french type voice.

Andrew had a face of fear but only nodded.

"Ok Andrew you first" Serena said.

He only nodded and cleared his voice and read,

Roses are red

Voilets are blue

I love you so much

but how bout you

I keep my eyes and mine upon you

For even though you are in Africa

So I love you so much

But how bout you

Andrew than blushed and looked at Serena.

"I give that a Seven." Was all she said.

Andrew smiled and straightened himself up.

Serena's eyes then focused on Darien.

He cleared his voice and read,

I love you this much

And i?m waiting on you

To make up your mind

Do you love me too?

How ever long it takes

I?m never giving up no matter what

I love you this much

God sent me an angel from the heaven's above

For she is the most beautiful

Of all

I love you so

Darien ended it and Serena smiled.

"I give that a ten." Serena said aw struck.

Darien smiled got up from his seat and said "Tomorrow you do finish the bet."

He walked off but stopped and called over his shoulder

"That was for you Meatball head."

And then he left


	2. Chapter 2 Feelings

Chapter 2

But yet that was only a memory.

from done memory lane.

Her and Darien had come from a long way.

Soon she was to be married.

But then become Queen of Earth.

She knew her destiny was to come.

But don't get her wrong she loved Darien.

But really all she wanted was to get married and be a normal family.

She sat there on the windowsill.

Worried about becoming queen.

She slowly let out a sigh.

"Two more days and then I will be married." She told herself.

Tears fell from her cheeks.

So scared of being queen.

She slowly stood up and grabbed her jacket.

Ran down those stairs and out of her empty house.

She ran all the way.

Not even considering riding her motorcycle.

Amara got her just last year.

She went past the corner.

Into the building.

And up six flights of stairs.

She ran to the door that said 'F7'

She knocked on the door.

Totally loud at 10:30pm.

The door flew open to see Darien.

"Serena what are you doing here,and why are you so wet." He asked.

She only looked at him.

But then out of know where she embraced him sobbing.

He looked down at her and then to the neighbors who were watching the whole scene.

He slowly turned around and walked her in.

Sitting her down on the couch he got a blaket and wrapped it around her.

"Serena whats wrong?" Darien asked.

She looked up her eyes all puffy red with her black mascara running down her face.

"Darien I don't want to be Queen. At least not yet."

Dariens mouth dropped.

"But Serena why?"

Serena looked at him.

"I do want to I just think it's to soon don't you?" She asked close to sobbs.

Darien moved closer to her and said.

"Serena you have to and I will be by your side all the way."

He said smiling at her.

"OK?"

Serena smiled and nodded,"ok."

"Good."

"I guess i should get going." serena said.

"Here I'll drive you." Darien said getting up.

"Nah i need the excercise." She laughed

She than gave a kiss and left.

* * *

As she opened her front door she stopped.

Looking down was a pink envelope the said "Serena"

She picked it up and shut the door.

Knowing it was probably from Darien.

She opened the letter and read it,

_"Dear Serenity,_

_For as almost forever I have been watching you._

_But we shall meet later, I want you to know _

_you are in my heart forever, I love you so much _

_more than anything you could imagine._

_Your truly: A secret"_

For some odd reason Serena had a bad feeling.

She set the letter down and went up to her room for shut eye.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

They were there in the chapel she was about to say ," I do" when he came. **

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

Everyone was smiling and crying as Serena was about to say "I do" and then Darien would kiss her and then live happily everafter. But that didn't happen. Serena smiled at Darien about to say the two words that would complete their life. When all of a sudden a piercing screech filled the church. Everyone turne to the chapel door. The doors busted open and a black smoke filled the area and then shadow creatures came out. The scouts got up ready for battle. The shadow creatures than stopped midway as the smoke cleared and a man came out. He walked torwards Serena and Darien. He stopped about six feet away from them and spoke,"It is time for you to choose surrender, or die." Serena gasped.

"Yes the whole Earth would like to know would the princess choose life or death?" the shadow man asked. Serena backed up as Darien stood in front of his love. Serena clasped a hand over her mouth. "You know I hate it when you people test my patience. ATTACK!" He yelled. The shadow creature than attacked. Finally each shadow being holding one of Serena's loved ones but two, Darien and Amara. "You will not harm our princess!" Amara said. The man rolled his eyes a shot a blast and Darien and Amara fell. One shadow creature than grabbed Serena around her neck. Serena started screaming and then on her hand appeared a small triangle with a circle in the center. The shadow creature screamed and through her down to the ground. She screamed and looked up. Her body getting covered in fur. Her scream turned to a howl. Then she fell to the ground. Serena had turned into a wolf. The shadow being then started to drag her away. Darien looked over to Serena and then darkness overcame him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

She had just woken up what had happened to her she was some wolf. She looked down to see she had been imprisoned and had a chaid on her right front leg. She bit and digged at it but it did no good. When all of a sudden she looked up to see him the one who kidnapped her. She growled at him and barked but all he did was laugh. Serena looked to the side to see a bunch of wood boxes. She than attacked them. The man looked at her like she was crazy. She than noticed a hole and dug under. The man gasped and backed up. Serena growled. She got low ready to pounce when she felt cold hard metal slipp around her. He than attached it to the ground as well as the one that was around her leg. She snarled and growled but that didn't help what they had done to her. As the man came up to her she bit him. He screamed and holered. He was about to hit her when he spoke," You know princess I am not to hit a girl but since you are a wolf I will make an exception." This time she bit him to the point his wrist bled and was to be stitched. He than left. After he left Sernea tried to get out but didn't. Finally finding a pin she picked the locks and snuck out through the window not knowing what was to happen.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

The scouts and Darien sat at the temple thinking what to do. Mostly crying when all of a sudden...

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 Together Again

Chapter 4 lost but found, future to become a wreck

She was running as fast as she could the world around her was dark and cruel. She was running as fast as her wolf legs could take her, then she stopped hearing laughter. "Dear Princess I shall make a deal with you, i will return in a thousand years from now. So here I say you shall be free but not for long, as a centery will go bye, for we will see each other by then your life will be no other." It was him that creep. But then Serena gasped a black light enalfed her. When it disappeared Princess Serenity stood there. She looked up and gasped not knowing what had happened. She turned back to the road she was going, rain falling she still proceeded to the temple. She knew her friends were there.

* * *

They sat there dicussing where Serena was,wondering, thinking, praying that they could find Serena. 

"Well where else could we find her Amara?" Reye yelled at the scout of Uranus.

:"I don't know but it was a thought so just shut up, your the reason Serena was always upset because you were always making fun of her. So just shut up!." Amara yelled anger in her voice.

"SHUT UP!!" All of them looked to Darien.

"You all want to save Serena when you are just sitting here fighting, you can continue on, but I am going outside," With that Darien opened the door of the temple and walked out. He waited a second after shutting the door when he heard them resume to fighting. He knew how much Serena ment to Amara but they had known each other since they where in diapers. Reye on the other hand seemed to care about Serena, but he really didn't know.

He was then shook out his thoughts when he heard her, "DARIEN!" He looked around, maybe he was just imaging stuff. Then he heard it again, it was at the bottom of the steps to the temple. He slowly walked over to the stairs to see her, his angel. He immediantly ran to her calling her name," SERENA!." As he reached her she jumped into his arms. Darien immediantly embracing her tight, not once saying anything just looking into each others eyes. Their faces just inches apart, finally Darien closed the gap. Serena smiled as they kissed. Rain falling on both of the lovers.

Finally breaking apart Darien spoke," Serena where have you been? What happened I have missed you so much." Darien said a barrer of tears that stood around his dark midnight eyes. Serena looked at him, "I will have to tell of you what had happened." Serena replied her hands playing with Darien's dark black ebony hair. He nodded and took her hand in his.

* * *

"Why did you let her go,Enetto?" a dark figure asked voice rising with anger as he sat on a throne next to another. The cloaked figure looked at him and replied, "I am sorry Prince's but we will get her when she is Queen and as a kingdom we can have." The prince's looked at each other and nodded. "Very well but send in them." the other prince said his voice stern. The cloaked figure nodded and left. The door then slid open to reveal a group of people. 

"State your names ALL of you!" One prince demanded. the other's nodded.

"I am Prizma third oldest." one girl said with black hair and her three sisters behind her.

"I am Birdie the second oldest." A girl with white her said

"I am Catsey the oldest and this is Avery the youngest we were the negamoon sisters." Catsey said with long purple hair.

"I am Rubeus, this is Emerald, and Topaz." Rubeus said introducing two girls one with long green hair and other with long blue hair.

"You guys must be the negamoon family." The one prince asked, they nodded.

"We are Jedite, Nephlite, Zoisite, Malachite we were once Queen Berryl's minnons," Malachite said.

"Good now who are you three?" He aske dlooking at two guys and one girl.

" I am Fish eye this is Hawk eye and Tiger's Eye." She said introducing them.

"Good you will get to help us capture the prince and the princess." He said.

* * *

The ran had stopped and Darien and Serena were at the park the moonlight shinning on them. Darien's arm was around Serena, he was looking at her. 

Midnight met Crystal blue

Ice met fire

Passion met desire

Their faces just inches apart, Serena this time closed the gap. It felt like Time had stopped forever. Serena broke away an looked at him

"Darien, Tuxedo Mask, Prince Darien for even though we are getting married tomorrow. Do you promise to protect me, be by my side, and help me all the way." Serena asked.

Darien looked at her and replied," Serena, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity I promise. But do you promise to protect me, be by my side, and help me all the way?" Darien said asking the same question.

"Of course! I will always be with you no matter what happens, we are in this togehter forever!" Serena said looking into his mudnight blue eyes.

"Serena no matter what I love you all the way even past the end of time." He said causing her to laugh.

"Same here Darien. But what are we going to do in a thousand years from now, with that new evil?" Serena asked her eyes covered in worry.

Darien smiled a warm smile and held her close and replied, "We will lead this planet together and fight the new evil together ok."

Serena looked at him and smiled,"You are always here for me and I want to thank you for this, but sometimes I think I don't diserve you sometimes." Serena said playing with a strand of Dariens black hair.

Darien chuckled and replied,"Serena your there for me to."

Serena smiled at him and spoke," Do you love me?"

Darien looked at her," Yes of course I do!" Darien replied staring at her

"Like how?" Serena sked clinging to his arm.

"Why so sudden?" Darien asked smiling at her.

"Please Darien like how?" Serena said asking the question again.

"Well to start with you are fun to be around, you are so outgoing, everybody loves you, but most of all you are the most beautiful and wonderful woman I ever met in my life and I can not wait to spend it with you forever." Darien said smiling at her.

Serena smiled and jumped into his arms," I love you Darien Shields!" Serena said looking up at him

He looked down at her and replied, "And I love you Serena Tu-I mean I love you Serena soon-to-be-Shields!"

Serena chuckled and smiled at him, their faces just inches apart. Darien closed the gap between them. The moonlight shone on them


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Future

(A/n I really do like this one so yeah haha anyway I need five reviews to write another chapter)

She walked down the palace halls looking for him. Her left hand had a beautiful pink heart shaped ring. She walked down every hall callign out his name.

"DARIEN!" She yelled. Her head hung low as she searched. She was starting to get tired. He was probably in a meeting with the scouts or something. He had been putting them on their daughter Rini.

Finally she walked into a room that had a fireplace, which had fire withen it. A large plasma screen T.V and a soft sofa. There was a purple rug that had a small coffee table on it. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Placing her head in her hands, a soft tear slid down her cheek.

"Mommy?" She heard a small voice that as well was tugging on her dress.

She looked to see her three year old daughter Rini.

"Oh Rini what's wrong?"Serenity asked as she saw the tear stained cheeks of her daughter.

Rini looked up at her and replied," I had a bad dream mommy."

Serenity lifted her up and placed her on her lap. " Oh Rini do not worry it is not real. How about I tuck you back into bed and tell you a story, Ok?" Serenity asked a warm smile plastered on her face. Rini smiled and nodded. "Good now come on lets go." Serenity said her voice gentle. She slowly placed Rini back to where she stood just moments ago. Serenity slowly stood up and grabbed her daughter's hand and the walked to Rini's room.

As they reached Rini's room, Serenity slowly followed her daughter when she was stopped by two muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around to meet two midnight blue eyes.

"Darien, oh you startled me. I have been looking for you." Serenity said smiling.

Darien's eyes grew wide," You were oh well I am sorry." Darien apologized. He slowly bent down to kiss Serenity when she stopped him.

"I am sorry Darien but let me put Rini back to bed." Serenity said turning around.

As she walked away Darien looked in her direction and frowned.

She walked over to Rini's bed. It had misquito netting all around it. Serenity slowly moved it to the side and sat down nest to her daughter who was nestled in bed. She glanced over to where on her wall next to Rini was a picture of Serena and Darien. Serenity smiled remembering that day. But she was then broken out of thought when she heard...

"Mommy are you going to tell me a story?" the small child asked. Serenity nodded.

" Alright my little one, how about I tell you a story about the Moon princess?" Serenity asked. Serenity chuckled as she saw her daughter nod and smile.

" Alright once upon a time there was a princess who lived on the Moon, her name was Princess Serena. She was a very pretty princess. She had long blond hair and in our same hair style." Serenity said pointing to her hair, Rini laughed.

"But she lived on the Moon with her mother Queen Serenity, but one day she met a man. A man who was kind and very handsome. His name was Darien, he was the prince of Earth. After Serena met him she knew they were destined to be together. So one day Serena sat in the royal gardens of the Moon. She was picking flowers when a red rose was put infront of her. She looked up to see Prince Darien. Darien had smiled at her as Serena did to. He knelt beside her and took her hand in his and said to her, "Princess I would love to be with you more often if that is alright." Serena had giggled and said "yes." Finally the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Earth got married had lived happily ever after." Serenity said finishing the story. She looked over to see her daughter sound asleep.

As she softly shut the door she turned around to see Darien. "Serenity what is wrong, is something troubling you?" Darien asked his eyes covered in worry. Serenity smiled and replied," Oh Darien do not worry I am fine." Darien smiled and wrapped his arm around her. Serenity smiled," what does my king wish for?" Serenity asked smiling. Darien looked at her and smiled," this!" and with that his red lips met her pink ones. She kissed back. When they broke apart they stared into each other's eyes.

"King Darien Neo-Queen Serenity! Help!" Neptune yelled running over to the two lovers."What is it Sailor Neptune?" Darien asked the scout of water."THE PALACE IS UNDER ATTACK!" Neptune yelled running to their side.Darien and Serenity gasped," Serenity get Rini and go to the secret room." Darien commanded.

Serenity nodded, "But what about you?" Serenity asked about to open Rini's door."Serenity just go!" She nodded and ran to grab her daughter. She ran back outside to the edge of the hall, "Darien she is not there!" Serenity yelled, grabbing her husbands arm.Darien gasped, " I will find her just go to the safe room." with that Darien left.

She ran down the steps of the palace searching for her daughter. She swiftly looked around when she spotted her. The scouts and Darien were gaurding her. Serenity gasped as the enemy attacked. The scouts and Darien dodged it. Serenity gasped as it headed torwards Rini. Without any notice Serenity ran and pushed her daughter away. Everyone gasped. Tears fell from Rini.

But then Serenity slowly stood up clenching her arm. Then two tall men appeared, "Well well Serenity, we have you now!" one man said. Serenity, Darien and the scouts gasped," You can not possibly be alive Sapphire and Diamomd!" Darien said eyes wide. The two men smiled. "Well we can not tell you how we are what we are hahah." Sapphire said. "Now this kingdom will be ours." Diamond said again attacking. Serenity jumped back infront of Rini as it happened again. Serenity looked up to see her loved ones down, their body's limp.

"How dare you come to my kingdom and attack,Moon cresent wand." Serenity said. Then a staff appeared, Serenity still on her knees pulled out her Imperal Silver Crystal out of her broach. Luna and Artimas looked at her," Serenity please do not do this." Luna said tears falling. Serenity looked around, a whole army of the Dark Moon was there attacking her city, her kigdom, her home, her planet.

"I am soory but I must if we want peace restored to this world. I will not have all that i love perished. In the name of the Moon." Serenity place the Imperal Silver Crystal in the center of the cresent moon wand and rose it above her head.

"COSMIC MOON POWER!!" Serenity yelled, a beam of pink light shot out.

"What the hell is happening." Sapphire yelled.

After the light had faded away nothing stood but ruins of the palace, more like the kingdom.

Serenity layed on a crystal pillar.

"I am so sorry " Serenity cried.

Artimas looked at her and spoke,"You did your majesty you defeated them." Artimas cheered

"I trapped them all yes, but if I had saved the others they would be out here. So now I must send them to a new future."

Luna looked up at her.

"But Serenity you saved them so why are you so sad." Luna asked tears in her eyes.

Serenity looked up to the Moon," Becuase none of them will remember me. So now with the power of the crystal I will regain the Moon Kingdom." Serenity lifted the crystal up and it slowly floated.

"Luna and Artimas please watch over Darien and Rini protect them and guide them. But if the history trys to repeat itself once more you will know what to do." Serenity said her voice low and weak.

"Yes!" Luna and Artimas said in unision.

'Goodbye Rini,Darien, scouts you in my heart" Serenity said as the crystal broke in to little Moon crystal beams, sending everyone back for a new future.

Serenity eyes then closed as she took her last breath.

"Neo-Queen Serenity!" Artimas and Luna said. But then the staff fell out of her hands. But before it could make a clank. It disappeared as Luna and Artimas were in Moon Beam.

'Perhaps will will meet again my loved ones.' was Serenity's last thought as her body was shielded by the crystal.

(a/n just like in the r season u know)

TBC


	6. Chapter 6:A New Life And A Reflection Of

Chapter 6: A New Life And A Reflection Of The Past

A/n I need five reviews

Queen Serenity walked down the palace halls. Luna and Artimas close behind. Serenity stopped in front of the royal gardens. She stood still in the palace halls, that had an opening to the gardens. She smiled as she saw her three year old granddaughter, playing in the fountain.

She walked down the steps, over to the fountain to her pink haired granddaughter.

"Rini what are you doing?" Serenity asked her voice calm and gentle.

rini looked at her and smiled," Grandma i am looking for my pony." Rini said smiling.

Serenity looked at the smiling girl, _Oh how I wish you could have met your real mother, you looked so much like her. but act a lot like your father._

Serenity broke out of her train of thought and smiled. She than pulled something out of the pocket of her dress and hid it behind her back.

"Where you looking for this?" Serenity said pulling a white horse stuffed animal from behind her back.

Rini nodded and jumped out of the fountain.

"Well my little one, if you wish to have Pegasus back, we have to go get you dresses ok." Serenity said managing a small smile.

Rini nodded smiling, and took her grandmothers hand, and soon they were in the palace.

* * *

Later after Serenity and Rini went off to get Rini dressed in dry clothes, they were back in the gardens. Serenity walked down a row of flowers looking for her pink haired granddaughter. 

"Rini where are you?" Serenity called out.

Then she turned to see a piece of pink hair sticking out. Serenity slowly was about to grab her when a muscular hand stopped her. She looked up to meet two familier midnight blue eyes. his name was Darien, he was once the Prince of Earth, he was about to become King of the Moon with his...wife. Darien than reached over to the hidden child and tickled her. Rini shot out from wher she was hidding, laughing. "Daddy!" Rini said jumping into her father's arms.

Serenity stood up, straightning her dress. She watched as Darien carried Rini over to a blue haired woman. "Mommy!" Rini called out jumping into the womans arms. "Michelle I have been looking everywhere for you." Darien said looking at his..wife.

Serenity looked over at them tears welling up in her ceruelean blue eyes._ Oh this is so not how it was supposed to be. Oh Serena I wish you did not have to have died for everyone like i did. _I tear slid down the queens cheek but she wipped it away. Serenity slowly walked over to Rini and gently placed a kiss on her cheek. She looked at Darien and smiled, she looked at Michelle and frowned._ How dare you take my daughters future away!_

"Prince Darien, you and the scouts must meet me in the war room, do you understand me?" Serenity asked her voice calm and gentle but her face cold and hard.

"Yes my Queen we shall meet you there once Rini is asleep." Darien said looking as he lifted his daughter in his arms

"Very well i shall see you then." With that Serenity strolled away.

* * *

Serenity sat in the War Room, think of what to do, how to tell them of the situation. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Darien, the scouts, and Michelle. 

"Well Serenity we are here, so what is it?" Michelle said hands on her hips.

Serenity frowned and replied, " Sailor Neptune you will call me Queen Serenity after all I am above you."

Sailor Uranus and Darien chuckled.

Michelle threw them a glare.

"Please have a seat." Serenity said gesturing them to take a seat.

They did.

"I have called you all here-" She paused as Luna and Artimas jumped on the desk, she eyed them and continued.

"-I have called you all here because of something. Its my-" She was interuppted by Jupiter.

"Ok, your majesty where are they? We are so ready if it is the Negaverse." jupiter said standing up and pounding her fist into her hand.

Serenity placed a hand on her shoulder," Lita calm yourself it is not the negaverse, it is my...duaghter." Serenity said holding tears back.

"DAUGHTER!" They all yelled in unision.

Serenity looked at them, "Yes, I will show you the last day of the Crystal Kingdom where my daughter ruled." Serenity said, holding a staff with the Impereme Silver Crystal on it.

"Focus your thoughts on the crystal, let the images come to you. Do not let your fear push the images away." Serenity explained, they obeyed.

* * *

_**It was a peaceful day on Earth, people hurried to work in factories that were covered in crystal. In fact everything was covered in crystal. But most of all was large crystal palace that was home to the Royal family of the Crystal Kingdom.**_

_**He was working on the computer, the grand computer, trying to locate the enemy. He pushed buttons.**_

_**Beep, beep**_

_**He clicked on stuff.**_

_**Click, click.**_

_**And he was checking the security camaras. Hours past as he did these things. He was a tall, very tall handsome man with ebony hair.**_

_**The scouts watched eagerly, wondering who this man was, to them he looked an offel lot like...**_

_**"Darien." A soft gentle voice said from behind.**_

_**The scouts and Darien gasped as they found out that there prince was the man infront of them, the king.**_

_**"Darien come it is time for supper." Again the voice was calm and gentle yet eager.**_

_**He turned to look at the woman. She had long blond hair that was tied up in pigtails, but with two buns, one on each side. Between the buns lied a golden crown with a red a heart with a pink jem in the center of it. Her beautiful silverly blue eyes glistened with hope.**_

_**"Oh Serenity i am to busy to eat." Darien said looking at the woman known as Serenity.**_

_**Serenity looked down to the ground.**_

_**"Serenity I have to-" He was cut off by her putting her index finger to his lips.**_

_**She looked up at him her eyes now covered in determination.**_

_**"Darien please. Me your wife and Rini remember her? Our daughter? Have been eating dinner without you for two weeks. Please come and actually join us." Serenity said, holding his hand. Darienlooked at their intwined hands. He looked back at her and smiled," Alright I am sorry Come lets go to dinner." Darien said offering her his arm.**_

_**Serenity took it and layed her head on his shoulder. She looked up at her husbands face and smiled. He looked at her beffudled.**_

_**"What is it Serenity is there something on my face?" Darien asked looking down at his smiling wife.**_

_**Serenity chuckled,"Oh Darien there is nothing on your face. Its just still can not believed I am married to someone so wonderful." Serenity said, placing her head once more on his shoulder.**_

_**Darien smiled and stopped in his tracks. Serenity looked at him cocking her head. Darien placed his arms around his waist and bent down and captured her lips. After they broke apart, Serenity looked up at her husband and spoke, "I love you!" Darien smiled and layed his head on her shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I love you too!" and with that they went off to dinner.**_

_**After dinner Darien once again left and Serenity was in Rini's room tucking her in. The scouts had gasped as the girl actually was Darien's daughter on the Moon as well.**_

_**"Mommy!" the pink haired girl said.**_

_**Serenity smiled and replied," Yes sweetheart."**_

_**Rini grasped her small stuffed horse," Is daddy ever going to come and tuck me in?" rini asked looking into her mothers silvery-blue eyes.**_

_**Serenity looked at her and replied, "Yes sweetheart it is just Daddy has been so busy but tomorrow he will ok?" Serenity said giving her a reassuring smile. rini nodded and layed back down, falling into a deep sleep.**_

_**Serenity walked out of Rini's room and slowly closed the two golden doors. She slowly walked down the hall. She was heading to where Darien might be.**_

_**"Oh he must be in the Crystal Chambers." Serenity said aloud.**_

_**Finally she reached the Crystal Chamber and walked in.**_

_**"Darien!"Serenity called out**_

_**She looked to see know one was there. She walked out of the room and back into the hallway, looking for her husband.**_

_**Serenity had looked in every room. But Darien was no where to be found. She looked in every room, every noke, but still he was no where to be found. She was growing tired of this wild darien hunt. Oh how she wanted to be with her husband! Last time she had spent time with Darien was two monthes ago actually on August 8, his birthday. They had gone out to celebrate his birthday. But now Serenity's birthday was in four days. She would be 25 Darien 26.**_

_**Serenity was tired of lookinf for him, she had looked for him for two hours, and had not had a break.**_

_**She walked down the palace halls still looking for him. Her left hand had a beautiful pink heart shaped ring. She walked down every hall calling out his name.**_

_**"DARIEN!" She yelled. Her head hung low as she searched. She was starting to get tired. He was probably in a meeting with the scouts or something. He had been putting them on their daughter Rini.**_

_**Finally she walked into a room that had a fireplace, which had fire withen it. A large plasma screen T.V and a soft sofa. There was a purple rug that had a small coffee table on it. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Placing her head in her hands, a soft tear slid down her cheek.**_

_**"Mommy?" She heard a small voice that as well was tugging on her dress.**_

_**She looked to see her three year old daughter Rini.**_

_**"Oh Rini what's wrong?"Serenity asked as she saw the tear stained cheeks of her daughter.**_

_**Rini looked up at her and replied," I had a bad dream mommy."**_

_**Serenity lifted her up and placed her on her lap. " Oh Rini do not worry it is not real. How about I tuck you back into bed and tell you a story, Ok?" Serenity asked a warm smile plastered on her face. Rini smiled and nodded. "Good now come on lets go." Serenity said her voice gentle. She slowly placed Rini back to where she stood just moments ago. Serenity slowly stood up and grabbed her daughter's hand and the walked to Rini's room.**_

_**As they reached Rini's room, Serenity slowly followed her daughter when she was stopped by two muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around to meet two midnight blue eyes.**_

_**"Darien, oh you startled me. I have been looking for you." Serenity said smiling.**_

_**Darien's eyes grew wide," You were oh well I am sorry." Darien apologized. He slowly bent down to kiss Serenity when she stopped him.**_

_**"I am sorry Darien but let me put Rini back to bed." Serenity said turning around.**_

_**As she walked away Darien looked in her direction and frowned.**_

_**She walked over to Rini's bed. It had misquito netting all around it. Serenity slowly moved it to the side and sat down nest to her daughter who was nestled in bed. She glanced over to where on her wall next to Rini was a picture of Serena and Darien. Serenity smiled remembering that day. But she was then broken out of thought when she heard...**_

_**"Mommy are you going to tell me a story?" the small child asked. Serenity nodded.**_

_**" Alright my little one, how about I tell you a story about the Moon princess?" Serenity asked. Serenity chuckled as she saw her daughter nod and smile.**_

_**" Alright once upon a time there was a princess who lived on the Moon, her name was Princess Serena. She was a very pretty princess. She had long blond hair and in our same hair style." Serenity said pointing to her hair, Rini laughed.**_

_**"But she lived on the Moon with her mother Queen Serenity, but one day she met a man. A man who was kind and very handsome. His name was Darien, he was the prince of Earth. After Serena met him she knew they were destined to be together. So one day Serena sat in the royal gardens of the Moon. She was picking flowers when a red rose was put infront of her. She looked up to see Prince Darien. Darien had smiled at her as Serena did to. He knelt beside her and took her hand in his and said to her, "Princess I would love to be with you more often if that is alright." Serena had giggled and said "yes." Finally the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Earth got married had lived happily ever after." Serenity said finishing the story. She looked over to see her daughter sound asleep.**_

_**As she softly shut the door she turned around to see Darien. "Serenity what is wrong, is something troubling you?" Darien asked his eyes covered in worry. Serenity smiled and replied," Oh Darien do not worry I am fine." Darien smiled and wrapped his arm around her. Serenity smiled," what does my king wish for?" Serenity asked smiling. Darien looked at her and smiled," this!" and with that his red lips met her pink ones. She kissed back. When they broke apart they stared into each other's eyes.**_

_**"King Darien Neo-Queen Serenity! Help!" Neptune yelled running over to the two lovers."What is it Sailor Neptune?" Darien asked the scout of water."THE PALACE IS UNDER ATTACK!" Neptune yelled running to their side.Darien and Serenity gasped," Serenity get Rini and go to the secret room." Darien commanded.**_

_**Serenity nodded, "But what about you?" Serenity asked about to open Rini's door."Serenity just go!" She nodded and ran to grab her daughter. She ran back outside to the edge of the hall, "Darien she is not there!" Serenity yelled, grabbing her husbands arm.Darien gasped, " I will find her just go to the safe room." with that Darien left.**_

_**She ran down the steps of the palace searching for her daughter. She swiftly looked around when she spotted her. The scouts and Darien were gaurding her. Serenity gasped as the enemy attacked. The scouts and Darien dodged it. Serenity gasped as it headed torwards Rini. Without any notice Serenity ran and pushed her daughter away. Everyone gasped. Tears fell from Rini.**_

_**But then Serenity slowly stood up clenching her arm. Then two tall men appeared, "Well well Serenity, we have you now!" one man said. Serenity, Darien and the scouts gasped," You can not possibly be alive Sapphire and Diamomd!" Darien said eyes wide. The two men smiled. "Well we can not tell you how we are what we are hahah." Sapphire said. "Now this kingdom will be ours." Diamond said again attacking. Serenity jumped back infront of Rini as it happened again. Serenity looked up to see her loved ones down, their body's limp.**_

_**"How dare you come to my kingdom and attack,Moon cresent wand." Serenity said. Then a staff appeared, Serenity still on her knees pulled out her Imperal Silver Crystal out of her broach. Luna and Artimas looked at her," Serenity please do not do this." Luna said tears falling. Serenity looked around, a whole army of the Dark Moon was there attacking her city, her kigdom, her home, her planet.**_

_**"I am soory but I must if we want peace restored to this world. I will not have all that i love perished. In the name of the Moon." Serenity place the Imperal Silver Crystal in the center of the cresent moon wand and rose it above her head.**_

_**"COSMIC MOON POWER!!" Serenity yelled, a beam of pink light shot out.**_

_**"What the hell is happening." Sapphire yelled.**_

_**After the light had faded away nothing stood but ruins of the palace, more like the kingdom.**_

_**Serenity layed on a crystal pillar.**_

_**"I am so sorry " Serenity cried.**_

_**Artimas looked at her and spoke,"You did your majesty you defeated them." Artimas cheered**_

_**"I trapped them all yes, but if I had saved the others they would be out here. So now I must send them to a new future."**_

_**Luna looked up at her.**_

_**"But Serenity you saved them so why are you so sad." Luna asked tears in her eyes.**_

_**Serenity looked up to the Moon," Becuase none of them will remember me. So now with the power of the crystal I will regain the Moon Kingdom." Serenity lifted the crystal up and it slowly floated.**_

_**"Luna and Artimas please watch over Darien and Rini protect them and guide them. But if the history trys to repeat itself once more you will know what to do." Serenity said her voice low and weak.**_

_**"Yes!" Luna and Artimas said in unision.**_

_**'Goodbye Rini,Darien, scouts you in my heart" Serenity said as the crystal broke in to little Moon crystal beams, sending everyone back for a new future.**_

_**Serenity eyes then closed as she took her last breath.**_

_**"Neo-Queen Serenity!" Artimas and Luna said. But then the staff fell out of her hands. But before it could make a clank. It disappeared as Luna and Artimas were in Moon Beam.**_

_**'Perhaps will will meet again my loved ones.' was Serenity's last thought as her body was shielded by the crystal.**_

* * *

Tears had covered the scouts eyes.

"Darien I ask you this one favor. Will you please go and awaken my daughter. She will give you all your memories of your life on Earth." Serenity said her cheeks were stained of tears as was everyones

"Of course Serenity." was Darien's reply.

Sailor Neptunes face was cold and hard yet tears fell from her eyes.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7: Awakening

**Chapter 7: Awakening**

**(A/n I need five reviews for the next chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews, its giving me a lot of encouragement!)**

**Last Time on The Queen and Her King:**

_**'Goodbye Rini, Darien, scouts you in my heart" Serenity said as the crystal broke in to little Moon crystal beams, sending everyone back for a new future.**_

_**Serenity eyes then closed as she took her last breath.**_

_**"Neo-Queen Serenity!" Artimas and Luna said. But then the staff fell out of her hands. But before it could make a clank on the ground, It disappeared as Luna and Artimas were in Moon Beam.**_

_**'Perhaps will will meet again my loved ones.' was Serenity's last thought as her body was shielded by the crystal.**_

Tears had covered the scouts eyes.

"Darien I ask you this one favor. Will you please go and awaken my daughter. She will give you all your memories of your life on Earth." Serenity said her cheeks were stained of tears as was everyones

"Of course Serenity." was Darien's reply.

Sailor Neptunes face was cold and hard yet tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

Darien and the scouts had already made it to Earth. The planet was covered in ruins. Crystal buildings that once stood, were now ruble. But one building stood, yet most of it was ruble, The Crystal palace. 

It took the scouts for what seemed like ever to get the palace. But finally they reached the two crystal palace gates that stopped them from entering.

"I've got this one covered, URANUS WORD SHAKING!" Uranus attacked, and then with a loud CLANK and Crash they were in the palace.

"Ok Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune you go that way, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Pluto you go that way. Sailor Uranus and I will go to the cental room. We will meet back here in half an hour." Darien said, they nodded and soon ran off.

* * *

Darien and Amara shined the flashlight around the room. 

"Prince this is hopeless we will not be able to find this Neo-Queen Serenity."Amara said shaking her head.

Darien's eyes grew wide.

"Amara shut up look over there." Darien said pointing at a crystal case.

They ran over to it. Withen it layed a sleeping girl.

"This must be-"

"Neo-Queen Serenity she is beautiful." Darien said finishing Amara's sentence.

Darien walked over to the pedastole that had an crystal indented into it. He waved his hand over it but didn't do anything. He gasped and then pulled out a small star shaped locket. He looked at it and then to Serena. Then the locket opened and filled the room with the music. The crystal in the pedastole blinked three time and than the crystal that covered the girl slowly faded away.

The younge girl's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Darien and smiled a weak smile.

"Darien." Serena said looking at the man.

He nodded. She slowly tried to sit up but then fell backwards. Darien caught her.

"Please help me." She said her eyes pleading.

He helped her off her bed, she stumbled again falling into his arms. She looked at him her silvery-blue eyes shimmering with joy.

"Please do not leave me again. Please." Serena said her eyes slowly closing.

Darien tightened his grip, for some reason he felt a strong bond to her. "I promise," was all he said.

* * *

Darien had placed her on the bed once again and went to get the scouts. 

"So this is Serenity's daughter. Looks like Michelle won't be Queen of the Moon." Lita said smirking, Michelle huffed.

"Scouts stop your bickering look she is starting to wake up again." Amara said looking at the girl who lied on the bed.

Serena's eyes slowly opened again. She looked up to meet two concerened midnight blue eyes. He slowly helped her sit up. She placed a hand on her head. She looked up to meet all the scouts.

"I am sorry." Serena said tears starting to fall.

The scouts looked at, confusion in there eyes.

"Why are you sorry." Ami asked placing her hand on the younge girls shoulder.

Serena looked up to meet the two sky blue eyes of Ami.

"I am so sorry. You would be living peaceful here, if it was not for me." Serena cried covering her face.

Darien sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her he spoke,"What are you talking about."

Serena looked at him and gasped, then she smiled.

"I am not suprised you do not remember me. That is how the crystal works." Serena explained.

Michelle had a look of hatred on her face as she saw Darien's arm around the girl.

Then Serena's forehead began to glow and the a golden cresent moon appeared.

The scouts gasped. Then it shot eight golden beams at the scouts and Dariens forehead. There eyes closed and soon images came to mind.Each having diffrent memories with the girl but soon the same.

_**Mercury's memories:** Ami sat there on the beach reading a book. She was really interested. Then Serena ran up to her and snatched the book. _

_"Hey book worm why don't you come play haha." Serena laughed._

_Ami smiled at her crazy friend," Well i have never done that before."_

_Serena laughed," Come on I'll show you." and with that they went to go play._

_**Mars memories: **Reye was stood there finishing sweeping the temple steps. Serena sat there waiting for her to sit with her. She than sat down next to Serena and sighed._

_"You know to many chores can be bad for you." Serena said, eyes closed and waving her finger in the air._

_Reye smiled at her friend,"So you must be in good shape." Reye said._

_Serena laughed._

_**Jupiter memories: **She sat there all alone at lunch. It was her first day at Jubban and she already had a bad rep, known as the evil killer. When she noticed someone spying on her._

_"What do you want?" Lita asked looking at the girl with strange hair._

_"Oh I'm sorry, I heard your new so I wanted to meet you." Serena asked sitting next to her._

_Lita looked at her questionly,"and your not scared of me?" Lita asked._

_Serena cocked her head,"No, I don't think that rep suits you. I think your a neat person." Serena chuckled._

_Lita blushed and smiled,"Thanks I'm Lita here." Lita said handing her a bun with chocolate chips._

_Serena smiled,"Thanks I'm Serena." Then she started to eat the bun very fast. Lita laughed, liking her new friend._

_**Venus memories:** She sat there in her Sailor Venus outfit, she had just become a sailor scout. She was sitting right next to Sailor Moon._

_"Oh Sailor V You are so cool. I'm so glad to finally have met my idol and my new friend." Sailor Moon said smiling._

_Venus blushed,"Well thank you."_

_**Pluto memories:** Sailor Pluto stood there gaurding the Gate of Time._

_"Sailor Pluto." she heard her princess call._

_Pluto turned to see her Queen, she bowed down to Serenity._

_"Please Trista, you are among a friend, do not bow to me." Serenity said placing a hand on the scout's shoulder._

_"Serenity what do I owe the honor of you presence." Pluto asked looking at her queen._

_Serenity chuckled,"I am here to be with you. I wish to be with my friend once more. Pluto we all miss you dearly." Serenity said._

_Pluto's eyes welled up with tears," I miss you and everyone else, but I am stuck here."_

_Serenity smiled,"Sailor Pluto please come back to Crystal Tokyo with me, you need a day back at home, K?"_

_Sailor Pluto looked at her and hugged her,"Serena thank you so much thank you."_

_Serenity strocked her friends hair and soon they left._

_**Neptune memories:** She stood there in shock, the monster was about to kill her with the sword within it's hands. Princess Serena stood there and gasped. She ran and jumped infront of her friend. Sailor Neptune gasped and held her princess._

_"Princess why did you save me?" Neptune said, tears falling._

_Serena smiled at her,"Because your my friend and friends stick together."Serena saidholding her bloody shoulder._

_"Now lets dust him K?" Serena said, Neptune nodded and then they fought._

_**Uranus memories: **Serena stood there ready to race Amara on a motorcycle. Amara came up to her._

_"Ok Serena are you sure you want to do this?" Amara asked smiling._

_Serena smiled,"You bet, now come on, whats a little friendly compatition going to hurt besides my best friend needs to learn her place." Serena said sarcastically hopping on her pink motorcycle and placing her white helmet on._

_Amara chuckled and jumped on her blue bike placing here yellow helmet on. Darien and the scout stood there watching._

_"GO!" Michelle called out from above._

_They raced off._

_**Darien's memories:** The rain had stopped and Darien and Serena were at the park the moonlight shinning on them. Darien's arm was around Serena, he was looking at her. _

_Midnight met Crystal blue_

_Ice met fire_

_Passion met desire_

_Their faces just inches apart, Serena this time closed the gap. It felt like Time had stopped forever. Serena broke away an looked at him_

_"Darien, for even though we are getting married tomorrow. Do you promise to protect me, be by my side, and help me all the way." Serena asked._

_Darien looked at her and replied," Serena, I promise. But do you promise to protect me, be by my side, and help me all the way?" Darien said asking the same question._

_"Of course! I will always be with you no matter what happens, we are in this togehter forever!" Serena said looking into his mudnight blue eyes._

_"Serena no matter what I love you all the way even past the end of time." He said causing her to laugh._

_"Same here Darien. But what are we going to do in a thousand years from now, with that new evil?" Serena asked her eyes covered in worry._

_Darien smiled a warm smile and held her close and replied, "We will lead this planet together and fight the new evil together ok."_

_Serena looked at him and smiled,"You are always here for me and I want to thank you for this, but sometimes I think I don't diserve you sometimes." Serena said playing with a strand of Dariens black hair._

_Darien chuckled and replied,"Serena your there for me to."_

_Serena smiled at him and spoke," Do you love me?"_

_Darien looked at her," Yes of course I do!" Darien replied staring at her_

_"Like how?" Serena sked clinging to his arm._

_"Why so sudden?" Darien asked smiling at her._

_"Please Darien like how?" Serena said asking the question again._

_"Well to start with you are fun to be around, you are so outgoing, everybody loves you, but most of all you are the most beautiful and wonderful woman I ever met in my life and I can not wait to spend it with you forever." Darien said smiling at her._

_Serena smiled and jumped into his arms," I love you Darien Shields!" Serena said looking up at him_

_He looked down at her and replied, "And I love you Serena Tu-I mean I love you Serena soon-to-be-Shields!"_

_Serena chuckled and smiled at him, their faces just inches apart. Darien closed the gap between them. The moonlight shone on them_

* * *

There eyes shot open and they looked at Serena. Confusion writen on there faces.

"Please do you understand?" Serena asked.

The scouts and Darien smiled and nodded.

"You are our princess and we are your friends that swore to protect you." Mars said.

Serena smiled,"You do remember me!" Serena's eyes glistened with jy as she hugged them.

"Good now that you have been reunited and awakened let the fun begin." They looked up to see four generals.

"THE DARK GENERALS!" they shouted in unision

"Yep we are Jedite, Nephlite, Zoisite, Malachite." Jedite said smirking.

"and we are here for her." Zoisite said pointing at Serena.

Darien stood up,"Your going to have to go through me."

Malachite smirked,"Alright." with that he shot a blast of dark energy.

"DARIEN!!!"

**TBC sorry for the cliffhanger remeber 5 reviews 4 the next chappy!**

_

* * *

_


	8. Chapter 8: The Legendary Sailor Scout

(A/n you know the drill I need five reviews. the sailor scouts don't remember Serena as Sailor Moon"

* * *

Chapter 8: The Legendary Sailor Scout 

**_Last Time on The Queen and Her King_**

**_  
There eyes shot open and they looked at Serena. Confusion writen on there faces. _**

**_"Please do you understand?" Serena asked._**

**_The scouts and Darien smiled and nodded._**

**_"You are our princess and we are your friends that swore to protect you." Mars said._**

**_Serena smiled,"You do remember me!" Serena's eyes glistened with joy as she hugged them._**

**_"Good now that you have been reunited and awakened let the fun begin." They looked up to see four generals._**

**_"THE DARK GENERALS!" they shouted in unision_**

**_"Yep we are Jedite, Nephlite, Zoisite, Malachite." Jedite said smirking._**

**_"and we are here for her." Zoisite said pointing at Serena._**

**_Darien stood up,"Your going to have to go through me."_**

**_Malachite smirked,"Alright." with that he shot a blast of dark energy._**

**_"DARIEN!!!"_**

* * *

Serenity jumped up and stood in front of Darien, her back turned to the dark generals. The blast hit Serena in her shoulder. she cried in agony and fell to the ground. 

"Serenity why did you do that?" Darien asked, his voice full of concern.

Serena looked up at him, a weak smile on her face,"Darien of course I am going to help you. You mean a lot to me even though you do not remember me.Now it is time i dust them." Serena slowly stood up.

"Come on Moon brat, show us what you have." Jedite said challeging her.

Serena stood up, "Oh I will show you what I have." Then a pink light blinked and then disappeared to show a cresent moon wand/staff. Serena grabbed a hold of the staff and held it up in the air.

"COSMIC MOON POWER!!"

A white light surronded the room, screams filling it as well. After the light disappeared the four generals stood there.

"Alright you little moon brat we will be back. You bet your life on it." Malachite said, him and the other generals disappearing. Serenity immediantly fell to the ground.

Darien knelt down beside Serenity.

"Are you alright?" Darien asked her.

She looked at him, her eyes slowly closing.

"I am fine just tired." She than fell asleep.

Darien immediantly picked the younge girl up in his arms and spoke, "Lets go back to Queen Serenity."

They nodded and left the crystal kingdom.

* * *

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

Serena woke up to a small white and golden room. She sat up and looked around.

"Where in the world am I?" Serena asked looking at the beautiful room.

"Actually you are not on Earth, you are on the Moon." Serena looked over to see queen Serenity.

Serena stood and looked at her mother," Mother?!" Serena looked at her.

"Oh Serena you have not changed a bit, still asking a million questions just as curious as a kitten." Serenity said walking over to her daughter. Serena hugged her, "Mother." Serena said her eyes shut.

"Serena I have missed you so much, but you must hurry the ball is in an hour." Serenity said, braking the embrace.

Serena nodded and ran over to the closet.She pulled out her dress (the Neo-Queen Serenity's dress) and got dressed.

She redid her hair in her usual meatballs and placed her crown on. She than placed a pair of white highheels on and then walked out of the door.

As she walked down the hallway she saw him. The one she loved more than all. But yet she knew their time of love was over and now it was him and Michelle.

She felt tears sting her eyes as she saw the scout of Neptune walk with Darien with Rini in her arms.

She knelt down on her knees, tears about to fall.

"Princess?" Serena looked up to see Amara.

"Amara what are you..are you not supposed to be with Princess Michelle?" Serena asked looking at her best friend.

Amara knelt beside her and embraced her,"Princess I am so very sorry I forgot about you, my best friend."

Serena smiled and hugged her back,"You do remember me thats all that matters now."

Amara pulled back,"Princess will you still fight with me?" Amara asked.

"Are ya kinding of course, but the other scouts do not remember most of the stuff you remember and I would like to keep it on the down low." Serena said, Amara nodded.

"Now lets go to the ball shall we." Amara said offering her her arm, Serena took it.

"Do you not have an escort?" Serena asked.

Amara giggled,"I do but he is off at Pluto for some awards ceremony." Amara said. Serena smiled and nodded.

* * *

Making there way to the two ballroom doors, a man smiled and spoke. 

"Presenting the Princess of Uranus, Princess Amara." Amara nodded at Serena and walked down the spiral stair case.

the man then looked at Serena and gave her a bigger smile.

"Now for the person of the hour, The Moon Princess, Princess Serenity."

Serena walked downt he steps gracefully hearing the gasps and the princess who complained about her.

Seren walked over to her mother who bowed.

Serenity looked at all the guests.

"May I have your attention everyone," serenity said getting there attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Here is our future Queen of the Moon, my daughter, and your princess, Princess Serenity." Queen Serenity said smiling.

Everyone clapped but then gasped.They all looked at the stair case to see the four dark generals and a creature.

"THAT MOON BRAT IS OURS!" Zoisite yelled.

Serena gasped,"Amara get her out of here Now!" Sailor Mars yelled. Amara nodded and did.

As they made there way to the empty kitchen Amara nodded,"It is time." Serena nodded.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!" Amara yelled transforming.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!"

* * *

Tuxedo Mask and the sailor scouts were not doing so well. all of them were on the ground trying to get up. 

"Your done for and then that moon brat is our." Malacite said about to shoot an energy blast at tuxedo mask.

"I don't think so, we stand for love and justice, we are protecter of the princess." one said.

"Yep and we defend her from all kinds of evil and your the worst kind there is." the other one said.

They turned and looked at them,"I am Sailor Uranus!" the one with short blond hair said.

"And I am the one the only legendary sailor scout of the moon I am Sailor Cosmos and I will right wrongs and triump over evil and your the worst kind." Sailor Cosmos said doing her speech. (A/n its Sailor Moon we all know that)

She clapped her hands together and pulled a septer out of the palm of her hand. She held it with one hand and let the bottom of it extend to the ground, the cresent moon on top glowing blue.

"COSMIC MOON POWER!" the blast shot at the dark generals.

When the light disappeared Malacite held zoisite while the other two generals hid behind him.

"Hear me now Sailors, we will get that Moon brat and destory the universe." with that they disappeared.

Sailor Uranus jumped down from the windowsill and over to her friends.

"Are you all ok?" She asked them, they nodded and then looked up to were the sailor scout with a meatball hairstyle stood.

"Who are you really?" Sailor Neptune asked.

The girl laughed,"I am the legendary Sailor, all will be revealed soon. But Prince protect the princess at all costs. Bye for now!" the scout said and jumped backwards off the window sill.

"Amar do you know who she is?" Sailor Mars asked.

"All I know is she wants the princess to be safe and that she is the legendary scout." Sailor Uranus said looking at where Princess Serenity hid. Serena winked at her and then disappeared.

* * *

"Now we have a Moon brat to catch and a Moon twit to kill Diamond what the hell are we supposed to do?" Sapphire said pacing back and forward. 

"Do not worry brother for all we know they could be the same person." Diamond said.

Sapphire looked at him and shook his head.

"Four sister and the Dark generals come forth." Sapphire called upon.

The eight of them walked through the purple flames and bowed.

"Yes my lords." Prisma said.

"I want you and the dark generals to capture Princess Serenity, next Friday week her, Princess Amara, and Prince Darien are going horse back riding thats when you shall catch her. Do you understand me?" Sapphire asked, they nodded.

"We shall make a plan right away." Catsy said, and then they left.

"Soon Princess you shall be ours." Sapphire said and him and Diamond laughed.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9: Will Truths be Revealed?

Chapter 9: Will Truths Be Revealed???

Last Time on The Queen and Her King

****

"Now we have a Moon brat to catch and a Moon twit to kill Diamond what the hell are we supposed to do?" Sapphire said pacing back and forward.

"Do not worry brother for all we know they could be the same person." Diamond said.

Sapphire looked at him and shook his head.

"Four sister and the Dark generals come forth." Sapphire called upon.

The eight of them walked through the purple flames and bowed.

"Yes my lords." Prisma said.

"I want you and the dark generals to capture Princess Serenity, next Friday week her, Princess Amara, and Prince Darien are going horse back riding that's when you shall catch her. Do you understand me?" Sapphire asked, they nodded.

"We shall make a plan right away." Catsy said, and then they left.

"Soon Princess you shall be ours." Sapphire said and him and Diamond laughed.

Friday Morning

Serenity brushed her hair and then put it into its ordinary meatball style. She than placed her crown on her head and sighed.

"What's the matter Serenity?" Luna asked jumping off Serenity's bed.

Serenity's head shot over at Luna

"It's Serena can any of yours guys brains grasp that or are they too small!" Serenity snapped.

Luna took a step back,"Wooo Sereni-Serena what's wrong with you?"

Serenity sighed, "I am sorry Luna it's just I miss Darien and Rini they were my family."

Luna nodded and jumped on the once queen's shoulder.

"Serena it will all work out I promise." Luna said reassuring her.

Serenity nodded and stood up.

"Well Luna lets go." and with that the princess left her quarters.

"RINI!" A woman with long raven black hair called out. Apparently she was looking for the pink-haired flamingo.

"RI-SHHH!" The scout of Time looked to see her behind a bush.

"Small Lady what are you-" she paused to see the Moon Princess.

She sat next to the fountain her dress blowing in the wind, tears streaming down her face as she remembered the days when Rini had come from the future, and how she, Darien, and Rini had fun those days. Or the days when Serenity had her and they had fun. But now her family was gone, her precious family was no longer hers, but the scout of the oceans.

Rini stood up from where she was hiding and walked over to the crying Moon Princess.

"Excuse me, why are you crying?" Rini asked.

Serenity looked up.

Sailor Pluto gasped and ran the Rini's side.

"Small Lady, this is the Moon Princess show her respect." Pluto said bowing.

Rini gasped and bowed down," I am sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

Serenity smiled and stood up.

"Thank you Rini, today is the first time i smile thanks too you." Serenity smiled.

She reached her hand out," Hi I'm Princess Serenity but you can call me Serena K." Serenity introduced herself.

Rini took her hand," Hi I'm Princess Small Lady but you can call me Rini." Rini said as well introducing herself.

"Well Miss Rini how about you and me go get something to eat K." Serenity said and then winked at her.

Rini nodded, "Pancakes please." Rini giggled.

She hadn't changed a bit.

They walked into the dinning hall to see all the sailor scouts, Prince Darien and Queen Serenity. Everyone tuned to see the once unhappy Moon Princess.

"Hello Princess Serenity." Sailor Uranus said.

Oh God she hated it when they called her Princess Serenity it was actually Princess Serena and then Neo-Queen Serenity. But she wouldn't be queen anytime soon.

"Just call me Serena please." Serenity stated icy.

The scouts nodded and Serenity took a seat next Amara and across from Darien. Rini rushed to the Moon Princess side and sat next to her.

"Hey Serena can I hang out with you?" Rini asked smiling at Serenity.

Darien shook his head.

"Small Lady that was not very respectful to her highness." Darien scolded.

Rini nodded and apologized.

"Please there is no need to apologize after all I asked her to call me that. But anyhow are we still going horse back-riding, Amara, Darien?" She asked looking from her best friend to the one she loved dearly. They nodded.

"Well how about Rini joins us K meet me at the stables see yah." With that she left the room on her way to the stables.

They quickly tacked up there horses and were on there way. It was a beautiful day, but Serenity could tell something was wrong but being a carefree person sometimes she blew it off.

"Hey Darien lets race." Serenity said getting ready.

Darien chuckled," My Princess you can not beat me."

Wait did he just call me his princess?

Did I just call her my princess why does that sound so familiar?

Amara then spoke," Ready Get Set GO!!!"

The prince and princess raced off towards who knows were.

Serenity was in the lead, "Come on Wildfire come on!" Serenity cheered on.

Yes she lost him.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Moon Twit!" Serenity looked up to see the four weird sister and the dark generals.

"Can't you NegaSleez ever leave me alone." Serenity said dismounting her horse.

Fear rushed over her body.

She gasped as Catsy the oldest off the weird sister shot a ring at her. The ring attached to her neck a chain attached.

"You like this meatball head good. Cause your gonna get a lot of it." Prisma the second youngest spoke about to attack.

A Red Rose!

A red rose flung and broke the chain," Princess get out of here." It was Tuxedo Mask.

Serenity nodded and ran off.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!''

Ribbons flew around her body. Silver boots that came up to her knees, a silver miniskirt that wasn't really that short. Her bow on her torso was silver as well and her small cape that attached to the top of her sailor suit down to her thigh's.

She gasped at what she saw, Tuxedo Mask was barely making it, and Amara was beaten pretty bad. She looked to see Rini standing by a tree scared.

"Well Small Lady while were here how about you come with us." Prisma said shooting an energy blast at her.

Sailor Cosmos ran over to Rini and grabbed her in her arms, her back turned to them. She cried in agony as the blast hit her back, it would probably hurt ten times worse later.

"Freeze right there NegaSleez, how dare you trash a fun day and try to hurt Rini, Oh your pretty lipstick can not hide all the evil deep inside! I am Sailor Cosmos in the name of the Moon I will punish you." Sailor Cosmos said standing up Rini in her arms. The weird sisters gasped, but Prisma smirked. "Yeah right you can't beat us, all we want is the moon brat you call a princess, now hand her over." Prisma said evil glints in her eyes. Sailor Cosmos looked at Rini, "Go hide!" Sailor Cosmos instructed. Rini nodded and shot into the woods. "Yeah right Prisma you can't have and don't ever call me a Moon brat again." Sailor Cosmos yelled, obviously she was annoyed. Everyone froze, "What did you say?" Tuxedo Mask asked. Sailor Cosmos gasped at what she had said, "you can't just go around calling me a Moon brat you know." Sailor Cosmos lied. Prisma and Avery grew mad shooting an energy beam at Tuxedo Mask. But he couldn't move it was too fast. Sailor Cosmos rushed in front of him, "NO!!" was all they heard as she landed against a tree. The Weird sister and generals laughed, "we will get that Moon brat if it's the last thing." But soon after they disappeared. Tuxedo Mask ran over to hurt scout, "Sailor Cosmos can you here me?" Tuxedo Mask asked. He gasped as her scout uniform disappeared to reveal(are you ready? You all know) Princess Serenity. Her Crystal Blue eyes slowly opened. She winced as the pain on her back came rushing through her. "Tuxedo Mask please do not tell anyone, please." Serenity asked, her voice a little below a whisper. Tuxedo Mask nodded and soon Serenity blacked out, and Tuxedo Mask lifted her up in his arms, retransforming as he walked.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10: Well One Important Secret

**This Chapter is dedicated to **

**4mewmew4 & MikiUsako90 & Kymie29 & Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn & TropicalRemix**

**Thanks for all the reviews keep sending them and you might have a chappy dedicayed to you**

Chapter 10: Well One Important Secret Told!!!!!

She had been dreaming of him for sometime, getting to know the wonderful pegasus. She had grown to know him. He was beautiful but something about him.

* * *

Darien walked into the Moon Palace and then up the winding stair case. He had to make sure she was alright. He could fell the blood on her back sink into his cloths. He saw the golden door with a silver pegasus on it. It was her room. 

He opened the room and sat her on her back. What the hell was he to do. Go get the queen, no. Go get a maid, nah. Call a scout, na. Wait that was it, but who. He thought about it, Sailor Uranus was Serenitys best friends. He pulled out his black communicater and pressed the button for Uranus. Her hologram came up.

"Prince what is it? I'm busy."Sailor Uranus said icy.

"Amara get to Princess Serenity's room immediantly." Darien said, getting impatient.

Amara nodded and turned off her communicater.

Darien than grabbed the chair from the Moon Princess' desk and placed it next to her bed. Something about her was so familer.

Amara, still as her Sailor Uranus dashed from the training area. Did Darien find out Serenity was Sailor Cosmos? Or had he found out her real identity? She had to make sure that wasn't it. She rushed into the palace and up the stairs. Thank God, for Queen Serenity and that Rini had been saved and not injured, or Rini wouldn't be in good care. Then she saw the golden door with the silver pegasus. The Moon Princess' quarters. She burst through the doors and gasped.

"What happened to her?" Serenity ied there, her body limp and pail.

"Listen Amara, after the battle, I saw her hurt and brought her back here." Darien lied.

For all he knew, Amara may or may not know that Serenity was the mysterious scout.

"Move let me see her, OH Moon face what did you do to yourself?" Amara said cupping her mouth.

The Princess' back was red, stained with blood. Her back had lines, like a whip had been taking to her. But as Prisma and avery had combined their attacks it made her back ten times worse. Probably like Venus' whip and Jupiters thunder.

"Prince can you step outside while..I..well you know." Amara said grabbing the first aid kit from under Serenity's bed. Darien nodded and stepped out of the room.

'Oh Serena how could you have been so careless?" Amara asked as she placed a hand on her forehead.

* * *

Later Darien sat there his head next to the Moon Princess fast asleep. Two crystal blue eyes slowly opened. Bad mistake. Pain rushed through her body, mostly her back. she sat up right and held her head. She turned to see the sleeping Earth prince next to her. She smiled just like old times. She winced as the pain came back. She slowly began to cry, it was that bad of pain. 

Darien slowly opened his midnight blue eyes. He slowly looked up at the crying moon princess. His eyes softened as he looked at his crying angel. 'my crying angel' darien thought. Serenity glanced at him in wonder and pain. Darien stood up and sat on her bed.

"My Princess why do you cry?" Darien asked, wondering why she had been so upset when she had been awakened from the crystal chamber.

Serenity looked at him and embraced him. She cried harder into his chest. Darien looked at the crying yet stunning princess in his arms. He than without thinking wrapped his arms around her tighter. Not a really good ideal. Serenity pulled back, which surprised Darien.

"I am sorry my princess if I made you uncorfortable." Darien apologized.

Serenity shook her head," It is no that, its my back, but it shall be better tomorrow." Serenity replied.

Darien smiled and then cocked his head," is that why you cry?" Darien asked.

Serenity nodded and than rested her head on his chest. Darien looked down at the princess in his arms, something about her was so familier. Then an image played in his head.

FLASHBACK

"Oh Prince Darien, I love you so much. Now and forever." She was a beautiful blond who's hair was in the weirdest style,meatballs.

"Oh Princess Serena I love you too, no matter what happens. you are in my heart." Darien said.

Serenity smiled,"and you are always be in mine." Serenity replied

She than rested her head on his chest waiting for what to come.

END OF FLASBACK

Darien jumped off the bed, what the hell was that, that had happened.

"You can not really be the Princess of the Moon, can you?" Darien asked.

Serenity stood up and walked over to him.

"What is wrong? Serenity asked reaching out to him.

Darien took a step backwards.

"Tell me who you really are." Darien spat pulling out his sword.

Serenity's eyes softened,"You really do not remember your love for me do you?" Serenity asked.

Darien shook his head," don't be silly i only love Michelle." Darien said icy.

Serenity shook her head she really didn't want to do it but she had to do it. God had intended them be together(I am a christian).

"You will not love her for long!" with that Serenity's cresent moon glowed gold and then flashed a blinding light.

Images flashed through his mind. Memories of him and this princess flew through his mind, filling it up with memories of the mtogether. He knew Serenity his friend, his girlfriend, his wife and protecter. One memorie he remembered dropped him to his knees.

Serenity took a step back, "Do you finally remember me, do you finally remember about the Crystal Kingdom that we ruled together, Oh Darien?" Serenity said bending down to him.

Darien looked at her and smiled.

"I love you Serenity, forever!"

TBC five reviews wait till next time. you think this ending is good wait till the next one


	11. Chapter 11Kidnapped, a very big secret

**Hey thanks you all for all the reviews I would like to **

**Dedicate this to**

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn

Thanks Hotaru for being such a devoted reader So thanks and keep reading and there is a surprise in the story for you

Remember 5 reviews and if you review you might end up like Hotaru (Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn)

Chapter 11: Kidnapped, and a Devastating Secret

Serenity smiled, he finally remembered her.

"Oh Darien, I love you too." Serenity said.

Darien looked up at her, his eyes held, regret, sorrow, ashamed, yet they still held love. Serenity cocked her head.

"Darien what is the matter?" Serenity asked.

Darien stood up and walked over to him go over there. Something was not right.

"Serena, I love you so much but at the same time, I love Michelle more." Darien replied.

Serenity's heart broke as she heard these words. But there was something so different about Michelle, but Serenity could not quite place it.

Michelle walked up the stairs, she knew they weren't doing so well on there mission. It was time she took it into her hands. She approuched the Moon Princess' door and waited..what was that sound?

Darien loved the woman before him she was a wonderful person and very sexy.

"Serena I'm sorry, but Michelle and I are more perfect for each." Darien said turning his head from her.

KNOCK, KNOCK,KNOCK

Michelle opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hi Dare, do you mind if I talk to Rena." Michelle said bowing down.

'_Did she just call me Rena, she usually calls me Princess or Serenity.'_ Serenity thought.

Darien nodded and left the room.

"Sailor Neptune, how may I help you?" Serenity asked, sitting at the table on her balcony.

Michelle smiled,"You can help me by disappearing!" Michelle said smiling

Serenity gasped as Michelle grabbed her.

"Michelle let go...AMARA...DARIEN!!!" Serenity screamed.

Amara's head shot up, something was wrong it was Serenity. She stood up and ran to the white marble moon palace.

Darien who was now in the Royal gardens. About twenty minutes ago he had left the two princess' and scouts he loved alone.

"HELP ME!!!!"

Darien's head shot up to Serenity's balcony. Serenity was being shoved off the balcony. Amara came running up to Darien's side and gasped.

"Stop let me go!!!" Serenity said trying to fight back.

Michelle chuckled,"I am not Michelle!" with that her costume disappeared to reveal Emerald.

"What how the hell are still alive..I killed you! Let me go!" Serenity gasped.

"You'll have to find out." Emeral growled.

The scouts came and busted in.

"SERENITY!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Serenity screamed as she fell of the balcony and into a black portal that soon disappeared.

"SERENA!" Sailor Uranus yelled jumping onto the balcony.

As she landed on the balcony she pulled her sword out and slashed at Emerald.

Emerald jumped into the air and then gasped in agony.

Sailor Uranus looked in satisfactory at the gash she had made on Emeralds side.

Emerald held her side and spoke as she floated above the sailor scouts.

"Listen here you little twits, you may have gotten me but I have your princess. If i were you i would spend your time wisely because your end is near!" with that she disappeared leaving her horrid laugh with the sailor scouts.

Darien looked in horror, his angel of the moon was gone and it was all his fault. He looked shocked when he had saw Emerald she was to be dead and never to be seen or..HEARD!!! Darien fell onto his knees. Serenity was his one true love. He was about to tell her the real truth. The real truth of his love to her. Now she would never learn the truth. Tears silently fell from the younge Earth Princes eyes. The scouts knew that he loved her, especially Sailor Uranus.

* * *

Serenity lied on a cold, hard floor. Her crystal blue eyes opened to meet the dark room. Fear rushed over her. Had they finally captured her? The fear the rushed over her worsened, and now made butterflys in her stomach. Did they know who she reall was? Oh God what if they did. 

"Hello my dear, miss me?"

Serenity frooze as she heard that voice. The voice of him. His white silky hair that had two streaks of blue in it, those deep green eyes that resembled some what od Darien's only a little lighter held joy and love. She slowly turned to look at him. Serenity stood up and faced him, her eyes full of unshed tears. Maybe since Darien didn't love her she could be with..NO! Serenity shook her head Just right now she need someone to hold her and comfort her. So without thinking she ran into Diamonds arms, her shoulders shaking violently. Diamond wrapped his arms around her. He was shocked he thought she would have fought him but she didn't. He felt bad for the girl in his arms. Maybe his paln would actually work.

"Why do you cry Serena?" Diamond asked looking down at the woman he had and still loved and cared for.

Serenity sobbs came harder, "Because Darien doesn't love me anymore and it is all my fault." Serena cried

Diamond gripped her tighter,"It will be alright I am here for you my princess."

Serenity gripped him tighter her cries louder and harder.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO CARELESS!!!"Sailor Mars yelled.

"Because of you Princess Serenity is gone." Sailor Saturn cried.

Sailor Saturn had just returned to the Moon Kingdom to see her princess, but was only to see her kidnapped.

Amy shook her head in disappointment as she held a hand on Jupiters shoulder.

Mina sat there crying.

But Sailor Neptune, and Darien winced as they got yelled at. But on the other hand Amara knew the truth Serena could take care of her self. Amara glanced at Sailor Neptune was that blood on her uniform. She pondered for a second.

"SAILOR URANUS ARE YOU LISTENING!!!!" Reye yelled.

Sailor Uranus was sick of this," STOP IT! Its all of out faults that she is gone and you are upsetting Hotaru." Uranus said.

Sailor Saturn gasped.

"What is your guys faults?"

The scouts turned to see Trista, Luna, Artimas and...QUEEN SERENITY!

"Queen Serenity you daughter..um..."

* * *

Serenity held onto Diamonds arm, maybe it was time to get back at the scouts. She was broken out of her thoughts as Diamond stopped before three throwns, the one in the middle held someone. But Serenity could not see.Diamond nodded at Serenity and she let go. He walked up the steps and to his thrown and sat.

"Princess I know you are quite confused but hear me out.I know of your deppest secret." the one in the middle thrown spoke.

Serenity gasped

"Do not worry princess, join us and your secret is safe." the person said.

But before Serenity could say anything Sapphire inturuppted.

"I must go speak with Emeral I shall be back, oh and nice to see you Serenity." Sapphire winked at her and then disappeared after Serenity smilded.

Diamond saw that this made Serenity blush and he growled.

"If it means my secret is safe than I must be with you." Serenity said bowing her head in shame.

The one in the middle than laughed," good than you can start using it against your scouts and mother!'

With that the Dark General appeared and then blasted her with shoking energy.

"When this is done, bring her and present her to our court." with that it disappeared.

All he could hear was Serenity's screams of agony

* * *

Queen Serenity sat there crying, not again, her daughter was gone once more. Trista strocked the crying queen's back, tears slowly falling.

**The Moon Princess was gone!**

**TBC**


End file.
